Harry Potter and the Cupid Complex
by ProfAndrews
Summary: Harry Potter becomes the victim of circumstance the night before Valentine's Day and must spend the most romantic day of the year as the folklore depiction of the Roman God of Love, Cupid... all thanks to the blunders of Neville Longbottom.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I pretend to. It's all Jo Rowling's baby!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Cupid Complex**

A One-Shot Story

Harry sighed as he watched Ginny laugh with Neville at her side. Neville's face as one filled with fear just as Harry passed out. The Boy Who Lived had been simply walking through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his way to the Great Hall for supper when he unfortunately managed to step in the way of his friend and roommate Neville Longbottom. Neville had been standing next to Ginny Weasley, a young red-haired witch in her sixth year at Hogwarts and also girlfriend to Harry Potter.

Neville had been telling Ginny that his father had cast a spell over a statue as part of a Valentines Day surprise for his mother when they were in school. That very statue still stood near the entrance into Hogwarts. Ginny had got the grand idea of giving something special to Harry for this, his final Valentines Day at Hogwarts. She convinced Neville to cast the same spell on the statue in hope that she could give the boy she loved the surprise of a lifetime.

Neville lifted his wand and aimed at the statue. A rose-coloured beam hit Harry straight in the chest instead. His appearance changed before he fell and was engulfed by a cloud of smoke. Ginny's laughing face was the last thing he saw before falling.

Neville and Ginny ran to his side, but could not get close enough because of the white cloud that once was Harry. Ginny coughed. She realised that the situation had now turned grim. Neville waved his arms in an effort to clear the smoke away.

"Harry! Are you all right?" cried out Ginny.

The cloud cover finally dissipated and what remained of Harry was…well…a pair of white wings and a thin, short loincloth wrapped around his waist. Lying next to him was a golden bow and arrow.

Neville placed both hands on his face, completely exasperated with himself. Ginny tried to contain a giggle.

"What's going on he…Harry?" said a shocked Ron.

Ron had been on his way to supper also with Hermione in tow. They first saw Neville's shocked expression before looking down at Harry's "situation".

"What happened here?" Ron asked.

"I didn't see Harry. He came out of nowhere when I was trying to turn that statue into Cupid," said Neville.

"Why would you want to do something mad like that?" asked Ron.

"You're about a romantic as a flobberworm!" said Hermione. "It's obvious that this was meant to be a surprise for someone."

"Yeah! For Harry! I wanted to have something special to give him and Harry here blew the surprise and walked into the spell," said Ginny.

"Well, we can't leave him here like this. Go get Professor Dumbledore to help us sneak him to Madam Pomfrey," Ron said to Neville.

Neville turned and ran towards the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione took a limp Harry by the hand and dragged him off to one side so that he could be kept out of sighte from of others. Ginny followed with the bow and arrow in hand. They all knelt besides their friend.

"He's gonna be mad when he wakes up!" said Ron.

Ginny looked at Harry's bare legs and then with the bow, tried to lift the material tied around his waist.

"GINNY!"

"What? Can I help being just a bit curious to see if he has anything on under there?" said Ginny innocently.

Hermione craned her head a bit trying to answer that very same question for herself.

"HERMIONE! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron.

"They're here, Professor!" cried Neville.

"And what have we…" said the gentle voice of Professor Dumbledore, who had never been known to be speechless…until now. Dumbledore placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. "I can see, Mr. Longbottom, that we do have a, erm, serious problem. We should take him to Madam Pomfrey immediately.

"ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK"

The cloak came at once to Ron's side.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Cover him up well."

"MOBILICORPUS"

Harry's hidden body was transported to the hospital wing with his friends in tow.

Dumbledore was the first to enter the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey caught a glimpse of his easily recognisable frame. She turned to watch him walk next to a bed and lower his wand. Someone tall and skinny but nonetheless invisible made an impression on the mattress. She was about to walk over to him when she saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville walk in and head directly to Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey then knew who that invisible form must have been.

"Headmaster, what's Potter got himself into now? Wrong place, wrong time again?" asked Madam Pomfrey hastily.

"Now, Madam Pomfrey, I urge you to maintain the strictest level of decorum," replied Dumbledore.

"Headmaster! I always uphold an exemplary form of professionalism!"

Professor Dumbledore removed the Invisibility Cloak. Madam Pomfrey's eyes opened wide. She shook her head in agreement, and then burst out laughing. Her laugh was contagious as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Professor Dumbledore followed suit.

After a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure.

"All right, who is responsible for this?"

The room went suddenly quiet. Neville tried to hide behind Ron.

"I thought so, Mr. Longbottom. Your father wasn't lucky on his first attempt either," said the nurse.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

"Your father also hit a student also by accident. That's how I recognise the Cupid Complex. Theres nothing I can do for Mr. Potter. The spell will last till midnight on February 15th. During this time, Mr. Potter will be forced to carry out Cupid's duties. All you can do now is wake him up," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Can't he just stay here then, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Ginny.

"Certainly not! I do not want any unwanted attention in the hospital wing while I have patients here," replied Madam Pomfrey.

"We could hide him in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I shall call upon Dobby to take Harry there right away. I shall meet you all there shortly when we wake him," said Professor Dumbledore sombrely.

The foursome left the hospital wing and ran directly towards the Room of Requirement. They arrived to find the door already opened. They entered to find Harry sitting up on a sofa his eyes closed. Dobby sat to one side of Harry holding his hand. Dumbledore welcomed them inside and waved his wand to close the door behind Ron.

"Shall we?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do I have to be here?" asked Neville.

Ron gave Neville a glaring stare. Neville did not ask anymore.

"ENERVATE"

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He placed his right hand on his head and rubbed. "I've got such a headache." He shook his head for a moment and then looked up to see that he wasn't alone.

"Hey! What are all of you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well, you had an accident, mate. We wanted to make sure you were all right," said Ron.

"Other than my head, I feel fine," he answered.

"Harry, I'm sorry," spoke Neville quietly.

"Huh? Sorry about what, Neville?"

Ginny felt badly for her boyfriend but knew him best to stop wasting time. She found a full length mirror and walked over to Harry. She held the mirror in front of him.

"Ginny, WAIT!" cried out Ron.

The scream could be heard all the way in Hogsmeade.

"NEVILLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Harry, Mr. Longbottom did not mean to hit you. You happened to walk by at the wrong time. I assure you that this will disappear," said Professor Dumbledore.

"WHEN? WHEN WILL IT DISAPPEAR?"

"Twenty-four hours," said Hermione meekly.

Another scream rang out throughout Hogwarts.

Harry's face turned several shades of maroon. His hands were shaking with fury.

"All right, all right, stop acting like a fool. It's not going to get you anywhere, Harry. What's done is done and we'll just move forward," said Ginny.

"What? You're not the one dressed in practically nothing. I'm the one feeling a draft here!"

"Well, if it means anything, I happen to think you have very cute toes," replied Ginny.

"Why me, why me!" Harry whined.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Dobby bring him his toys!" said an excited Dobby. Dobby placed the bow and arrow next to Harry.

"What's this for?" asked Harry.

"Well, mate you're, erm, you're Cupid," spoke Ron.

"Cupid? Neville, you turned me into bloody Cupid?" Harry said menacingly.

"Harry, don't get your loincloth into a twist! There is a rational explanation for all of this," said Hermione.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea whatsoever," said Hermione before she broke out laughing again. Everyone followed her lead, except for a miffed Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, ha ha ha," Harry said mockingly.

"You'll just have to stay here for a day before you can come back to the common room," said Ginny.

Harry took a deep sigh. A white feather fell on his glasses. "What's this?" he asked as he grabbed the feather.

Ginny pointed to his back. Harry looked up and around to find the feather came from the pair of wings he sported.

"Bloody hell! This day is getting worse!" Harry said.

"Not quite, Harry," said Ron. "You have to fulfil all of Cupid's duties tomorrow."

"No, I bloody hell won't!" cried Harry.

"You have no choice Harry. It's all part of the spell," said Hermione.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked Harry.

"Well, I read once that Cupid would take an arrow and shoot the intended person in the…well…you know," said Hermione.

"No, I don't know. Where?" replied Harry.

"It's a very sensitive part of the anatomy," said Hermione.

"I think she means in the bum, mate!" said Ron.

"I just don't believe this day," said Harry. "I don't want to know any more."

"Why don't we all leave Mr. Potter alone now" Dumbledore spoke up. "Dobby will bring you anything you need, Harry"

They all nodded and walked out of the room slowly. Ginny was the last to leave. She turned and looked at Harry for a moment. As her eyes drifted downward, she turned red. He looked up at her in wonderment.

"What now, Ginny?"

"You deserve a reward for showing me that," she said pointing at his loincloth. He looked down and realized what she was looking at.

"GINNY!" he cried out, tossing a pillow at her. She ducked and left the room laughing hard.

The next morning found Ginny and Hermione waiting at the bottom of the boys' stairs for Ron and Neville. Neville arrived shortly with a still sleepy Ron in tow.

"Morning," said Ron while rubbing his eyes.

"Are we going to check on Harry now?" asked Neville.

"Yes. I hope he's in a better mood today," replied Hermione.

"Knowing my boyfriend, I doubt it," said Ginny.

They all walked through the portrait hole out of the common room and towards the Room of Requirement. Up one flight, they came across something that sent their faces shockingly red. Parvati and Seamus were locked in a deep embrace. The two were unaware of any visitors and shared small kisses with one another. Hermione nudged Ron to continue moving. Ginny and Neville followed.

Around another corridor, Dean Thomas was sitting on the floor embracing Lavender Brown and feeding her grapes. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny had to step over them to move forward. The further along to the Room of Requirement they went, the more Hogwarts students they found in "interesting" positions.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" asked Ron.

"Valentines Day does that to people, big brother," said Ginny.

Upon arriving at the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Ron walked by the entryway three times before it appeared. He opened the door and found a sofa containing not an irate teenage boy clad only in a loincloth, but rather two people sharing a smooch. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot were upside down over the back of the sofa.

"How did they get in that position?" asked Ron.

"Ernie! Hannah! What are you doing here?" shouted Ginny.

The two broke their embrace and tumbled to the floor.

"Oh, erm, hi Ginny. What are all of you doing here?" asked Hannah. She began to straighten out her robes.

"Where's Harry?" asked Neville.

Ernie shrugged.

"Well, was he here when you came in?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. We walked in and saw Harry sleeping. When we saw him, we just laughed. He then shot us with an arrow and one thing led to another," replied Hannah.

"So where did Harry go then?" asked Ron.

"He just left, mumbling something about making it a day to remember," said Ernie.

The foursome ran back out of the Room of Requirement and towards the Gryffindor common room. They arrived only to find it empty.

"Bloody wonderful! We've got a Cupid on the loose!" exclaimed Ron.

"Calm down, Ron. We don't know what Harry is going to do. He wouldn't risk being caught like that," said Hermione.

"Hermione, we've already seen what Harry has done. Seamus and Parvati, Dean and Lavender, and it was Ernie and Hannah that got it all started. Harry's angry and he's going to use this to have some fun on everyone," said Neville nervously.

"He's angry with you, mate. I'd hide if I were you," Ron said, laying a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Look, Harry has never been one for revenge!" spoke Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry's the son of a Marauder – the leader of the Marauders for that matter," said Ron.

Outside the portrait hole, they heard a very loud voice announce"Snape was caught with Trelawney!" The foursome turned and ran back out. Colin Creevey was running up and down the stairs laughing about. "Snape was caught with Trelawney! Snape was caught with Trelawney! I've got pictures!"

"Harry…" Ginny sighed.

"We have to find him right away!" said Hermione excitedly.

"But Hermione, Colin's got pictures," replied Ron.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the sleeve and dragged him away. Ginny led the way back down the stairs and to the Great Hall. They arrived and threw the doors wide open. The number of students and teachers who were all sharing a moment of romance was overwhelming, but none was more shocking than Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall holding hands and skipping about the hall.

"No, No, NO!" shouted Ron. "This is just not right!"

Hermione scanned the room. The only person she found going about their own business was Luna Lovegood. "Come on!" she said to the three. "We've got to get Luna out of here."

They ran to Luna. Luna was eating breakfast calmly while reading a copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Luna, you've got to come with us," said Ginny.

"Oh, hello Ginny, Hermione, Neville. Hello Ronald. What's wrong?" replied Luna.

"Luna, have you seen Harry?" asked Hermione.

"He was flying about earlier this morning" Luna answered.

"Luna, did Harry do all of this?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It's quite lovely, isn't it?" said Luna dreamily.

It was then that an arrow flew past and hit Luna directly on the bum. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville turned and saw Harry hovering in the rafters, poised to strike. A second arrow made its way. It curved and turned and hit its intended target - Neville - perfectly. Seconds later, Neville and Luna were sitting next to each other holding hands and staring into each others eyes.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Ginny.

Harry laughed out loud. "It's Valentines Day, Ginny dear and love is in the air." He shot another two arrows aimed for Ron and Hermione. Luckily they ducked just in time.

"Stop it, Harry!" cried out Ron.

"Love is inside, Ron. You just need something to help you become less of a prat," replied Harry.

"Harry, please come down. You have to reverse everything youve done," said Hermione.

"Buh-bye," waved Harry before he flew away.

"After him!" shouted Ron. He followed Harry out of the Great Hall with Ginny and Hermione behind. They followed him outside the castle and lost him somewhere near the lake.

"Where'd he go?" asked Ron.

Ginny held her side, panting for air. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Well if it isn't the Weasels and the Mudblood."

A scowling, blond-haired figure appeared behind the threesome, along with two gorillas in tow.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" said Ron.

"Respect, Weasel. I've told you that you need to show your superiors some respect," replied Draco. Crabbe and Goyle merely chuckled.

"Yes you must," said a voice from behind Draco. He turned to find Harry ready with his bow and arrow in hand.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing. "Oh this is too funny! Potter! What are you supposed to be?" snickered Draco.

"Love!" said Harry. He quickly sent three arrows towards the Slytherins. They all fell down once the arrows reached their targets. Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny and waggled his eyebrows before flying away again. The Slytherins rose back to their feet, holding their woozy heads.

"What do you think Harry did to them?" whispered Ron.

It wasn't long to find out. Draco Malfoy began calling for Pansy Parkinson while Crabbe and Goyle fluttered their eyelashes at each other.

"I do not want to find out," said Ginny. Hermione and Ron nodded and ran away.

They searched all over the Hogwarts grounds for Harry. They had almost caught him but were eluded when Professor Sprout and a Mandrake were also hit by arrows and now shared a snuggle.

The day passed quickly. Night flew by as well. It was close to midnight when Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived back in the empty common room.

"I still can't believe that no one is here!" exclaimed Ron.

"I don't even want to think about what everyone is doing," said Ginny. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Miss me?" said a voice from behind a tall chair. A figure rose and greeted the threesome with a smile.

"Harry!" cried Ginny. She ran and embraced him. He was still Cupid for the time being.

"You see, Ginny understands what this day means!" Harry said after hugging Ginny back. "Now, it's time for both of you to learn" he added, looking directly at Ron and Hermione.

"Mate, you're not yourself," said Ron.

"Please Harry. Don't you remember who you are? You're Harry Potter, not Cupid," said Hermione.

Harry's expression changed. He lowered his head to his bare chest. "Forgive me. What have I been doing?"

"It's all right, Harry," said Hermione. She approached him and hugged him also. Harry embraced her with a contented smile. He opened his eyes and smiled at Ron who smiled back.

"It's almost midnight, mate. You'll be rid of this bloody curse soon," spoke Ron.

"Yeah, I reckon you're right. But until then…" Harry quickly sent off two final arrows at Ron and Hermione, who were not quick enough this time to escape. The arrows hit their targets, which resulted in Hermione and Ron leaping into each other's arms and sharing a long kiss.

"HARRY!" cried out Ginny. The clock struck midnight. Harry changed back to his normal self. He shook his head for a moment before his eyes adjusted and focussed on Ginny.

"All right Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I am now," he replied. "I don't ever want to go through a day like this again." He opened his arms towards Ginny, why came straight into them. They hugged tightly. When they released they saw Ron and Hermione blushing furiously.

"Sorry guys. You know I had no control," said Harry.

The portrait hole opened welcoming the Gryffindors back into the common room. Many were grumbling or yelling at each other for the various incidents that took place. After several minutes of chaos, Harry and Ginny were left alone sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Gin."

"What was it like to have no control like that?"

Harry gave her a sly smile.

"Harry Potter! Don't tell me you knew what you were doing?"

Harry reached into his robe and retrieved a small box. He handed it to Ginny. Her eyes grew wide. She quickly opened the box to find a small necklace charm in the shape of a gold arrow.

"Happy Valentines Day, Gin."

* * *

_A/N: This story would be not be possible if for the unselfish guidance of my beta, Magnolia Mama. She guides me through the pitfalls of writing and enhances the ideas which blossom from this crazy imagination of mine._


End file.
